


The cliched dragon tattoo

by noobishere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a little bit obsessed with Arthur's tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cliched dragon tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2013, Week 1 challenge, Kink Grab.

Arthur felt nimble fingers tracing softly over his lower stomach. Merlin’s head was tucked beneath his chin, their legs tangled as they lay comfortably on the settee and Arthur, as per their night rituals would read aloud the papers.

They were both silent. Both watching Merlin’s fingers trace the black ink embedded on his skin, and Arthur felt delicious tingles running up his spine. He always does whenever Merlin does that. And in return, Arthur drew lazy circles on Merlin’s bare shoulder, the papers already forgotten, and they just lie there in silence, touching each other.

There was something thrilling about seeing the ink on Arthur’s skin. How Arthur, well brought up, all proper and posh, fancy flat and cars, clean and pristine, well educated, and then you get him naked and there’s that bloody tattoo on his stomach. And it drives Merlin mad how it just contrasts with who Arthur really is, and yet it defines him too. And it’s just really, really hot.

Also it’s so cliché for a Pendragon to get a dragon tattooed on his body. Merlin remembers Morgana’s matching one on her lower back. Not that he was watching, but Morgana was wearing really scantily that night at the club and Merlin just happened to catch a glimpse of it.

Merlin smiled as he felt the rumble of Arthur’s chest, humming softly, loving his touches, and planted a chaste kiss there, over his heart.

“Getting all soft now, are we?” Arthur teased. His fingers now tangled in the mess of Merlin’s hair, massaging the scalp, guiding him towards a wet open-mouthed kiss.

When they parted, Merlin grinned widely and scrambled up to straddle Arthur, pinning his arms back onto the settee beneath them, his eyes playful.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll show you how soft I can be.”

Arthur’s chuckle shook their bodies slightly as Merlin started lathering kisses all over his face, teasing him with exaggerated wet sounds. The chuckle turned into approving hums when Merlin started going lower, nipping at soft skins; neck, earlobe, collarbone.

Arthur let out a gasp, followed by a short breathy laugh when he felt teeth nipping playfully at his chest; Merlin likes to fondle him, and Arthur lets him have his way because he isn’t really one to complain. He gave a full-body shudder when he felt a wet tongue licking at his nipple, and moaned when he felt Merlin’s hot mouth around it, sucking rather enthusiastically.

It felt really good. Arthur had his eyes closed; his body lax as he let Merlin touch him and kiss him, but then he yelped when lips and tongue were replaced by sharp teeth clamping over his sensitive buds.

“Ow!” He swatted Merlin’s head lightly, glaring when Merlin only grinned at him, not at all sorry.

Merlin leaned up and clamped their mouths together, their kisses suddenly more desperate; it was all tongues and teeth, it was bloody brilliant. Arthur grunted in protest when Merlin pulled away again, going down back on the same path, his jaw, his neck, down to his chest. Only, this time Merlin skipped pass his nipples and started kissing lower, to his stomach; dipping his tongue briefly at Arthur’s navel, revelling in the soft moans he elicited.

With the tip of his tongue, Merlin traced the tattoo. Starting from the pointed tail curling slightly around the navel, up along the length of it, the detailed scales on the body, to the amazing fire breath that stopped right above Arthur’s hipbone. Arthur thrust his hips in the air in a knee-jerk reflex, needing friction but not exactly desperate for it; content with the way Merlin’s taking care of him. Both hands on Arthur’s hips, to keep him from moving, Merlin went back to marvelling the dragon, sucking everywhere, like he couldn’t get enough.

Merlin is obsessed with that tattoo; mainly because it’s a piece of art and it looks really good on Arthur, and also because he loves the sounds Arthur makes whenever he gives extra attention to it, pointedly ignoring the obvious tent of their trousers around the crotch area. And also because it would always lead to awesome sex and extremely gratifying orgasms; it’s Arthur’s way of paying back for all the sexual frustration. Merlin isn’t exactly complaining. It’s a win-win situation.


End file.
